


Os Jardins da Babilônia

by Nicolle_Midnight



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolle_Midnight/pseuds/Nicolle_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A série acompanha a vida de Brian e Justin após quatro anos do episódio 513.<br/>Brian e Justin estão separados, mas o amor entre os dois não foi esquecido.<br/>Após encontrar o sucesso como pintor, Justin está voltando à Pittsburgh para ficar perto de sua família e amigos. Apesar da tensão entre ele e Brian, não ter esquecido o homem que marcou sua vida,  Justin decidiu viver sua vida sem a presença do seu  grande amor. Porém, uma ameaça do passado de ambos retorna, mudando os planos dos dois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adeus New York!

**Author's Note:**

> Justin está retornando a Pittsburgh, quatro ano após sua ida para New York.

O DINNER LIBERTY parecia igual a qualquer outra manhã naquela segunda-feira chuvosa. Michael e Ben, tentando convencer Hunter a se inscrever para alguma universidade coisa que o garoto vinha se negando terminantemente desde que terminou o Ensino Colegial e passou a trabalhar com Michael; Ted e Blake, comentando como foi maravilhosa a apresentação da ópera La Traviata que eles já viram pela centésima vez; Emmet, divagando sobre o próximo casamento da alta sociedade de Pittsburg que estava preparando e que deveria encontrar cisnes treinados para formarem um coração com seus pescoços quando os noivos dizerem sim.  
Debbie se aproxima do grupo para pegar os pedidos :  
\- Então, o que vai ser? Cereal para meu genro, hambúrguer e batatas fritas para meu neto, panquecas para Emmet, pão branco com atum e maionese para Ted, prato rosa especial para Blake e um super hambúrguer para o meu bebê. Esqueci alguém?  
\- Café preto, para mim! Pede Brian unindo-se ao grupo.  
\- Certo! Café preto para o Senhor Maravilha!  
\- Onde você estava? Pergunta-lhe Michael. Não temos notícias de você há vários dias.  
\- Estava fazendo um retiro sexy espiritual. Tenho certeza que seu marido entenderá. Apesar que as atividades desenvolvidas nesse tipo de retiro não devem ser aprovadas pelo atual etilo de vida pseudo hetero Stepford de vocês.  
\- Não somos tão puritanos como você pensa, Brian. Intervém Ben, dando um beijo na boca de Michael.  
-Puritanos não, Professor! Patéticos!  
\- Se bem me lembro, há quatro anos atrás, você Brian estava caminhando para uma vida que classifica como patética.  
Ao terminar a frase, Ted percebeu o erro quando viu o olhar mortal de seu amigo e chefe.  
-Desculpe Brian!  
Brian achou que não valia a pena se importar com alguém tão abaixo da linha evolutiva como Ted.  
O clima pesado melhora com o retorno de Debbie e os pedidos do grupo.  
\- Vocês sabem que dia é sexta-feira?  
\- Claro, mãe! Faz quatro anos do atentado na Babilônia. Quem poderia esquecer?  
\- Meu coração dói só de pensar que quase perdi você, meu filho.  
\- Michael foi a coisa mais difícil que eu passei na minha vida. Ben beija Michael e o abraça ao se lembrar de todo o horror que viveram.  
-O Centro de Gays e Lésbicas vai fazer um evento beneficente com a renda revertida para as famílias das vítimas, estou organizando o evento , será fa-bu-lo-so e di-vi-no. Informa Emmet.  
\- Todos estão contribuindo de alguma forma, eu farei o lançamento do meu novo livro, Michael estará lançando seu primeiro livro onde relata sua experiência como sobrevivente da tragédia e esclarece sobre a luta pela igualdade dos direitos civis dos homossexuais, como também a edição número 50 de Rage, junto com Kevin,o substituto de Justin como ilustrador e, Mel e Lindz virão do Canadá para ajudar na organização do evento, diz Ben.  
-Eu cantarei uma ária e Blake organizará grupos de aconselhamento sobre drogas, AIDS e DSTs, diz Ted.  
-As PFLAGs estão responsáveis pela alimentação e a comida que será vendida. E você Brian, o que fará?  
\- Eu fecharei a Babilônia nesse dia, como todos os anos após o atentado, o que já é um grande prejuízo financeiro, social e sexual para mim.  
\- Você não vai?  
\- O que eu vou fazer em um lugar onde ninguém espera que eu esteja?  
-Todos estão se mobilizando. Nossa comunidade foi atingida. Nossa família foi atingida. Até Sunshine doou um de seus quadros para ser leiloado . E estará presente no evento.  
\- Nosso pequeno Baby, se tornando um pintor reconhecido nos EUA e na Europa. Emociona-se, Emmett.  
\- Justin está em Pittsburg? Pergunta Michael.  
\- Está na casa de Jennifer. Informa Debbie.  
Todos os olhos se voltam para Brian.  
_ O que vocês estão me olhando? Não temos mais nada um com o outro há mais de dois anos e vocês sabem disso. Vou para Kinnetik. E Theodore, é melhor que você chegue antes de mim se pretende continuar empregado até o fim do dia.  
\- Certo Brian. Ted sai voando pela porta.  
Debbie chama por Brian.  
\- Ei, você idiota! Espera ai! Estou cansada de juntar os seus pedaços e de Sunshine durante esses nove anos. Dessa última vez achei que nenhum de vocês dois iria sobreviver, por isso deixe onde ele está. Ele não está sozinho! Se você não quer se dar uma chance de ser feliz, se você tem essa ideia idiota de que não merece ser feliz, isso é um problema seu. Dê essa chance à ele, pelo amor que eu sei que você tem por ele, dê essa chance à Sunshine.  
-Debbie, eu prefiro os seus conselhos quando vem acompanhados de caçarola de atum e maconha. Brian dá um beijo no rosto de Debbie e recebe de volta um tapa carinhoso no seu.  
Brian entrou em seu corvette com o coração mais pesado do que ele poderia admitir. Justin estava em Pittsburg e não estava sozinho. Quando ele foi para Nova York há quatro anos atrás , foi muito difícil para os dois, mas em menos de duas semanas Brian já estava tocando a campainha do apartamento que Justin estava dividindo com os três colegas de Daphne. Justin pediu para retornar, disse que a ida para Nova York tinha sido um erro, estava sozinho, sentia falta de todos e de sua família e principalmente de Brian. Brian usou todos os seus argumentos para convencê-lo da grande oportunidade que estava desperdiçando. Foi a primeira e última vez que Justin reclamou.  
A partir de então foram várias viagens de avião e carro entre Pittsburg e Nova York ao longo de quase dois anos. Justin amadureceu como artista, seus quadros estavam cada vez mais impressionantes e ele estava conquistando um reconhecimento em todo território dos EUA. Justin tinha um agente muito respeitado no mundo da arte e conseguiu várias mostras importantes para expor seus trabalhos. Brian nunca perdeu a abertura de nenhuma exposição de Justin. Cynthia , fazia malabarismos em sua agenda, mas Brian estava sempre lá, ao lado do seu Sonny Boy, vendo-o brilhar com seu sorriso de mil watts .Sunshine... Debbie era realmente um gênio para apelidos.  
Não havia nenhum acordo de celibato entre os dois quando eles se separaram, tanto Brian como Justin saíam com quem queriam sem desculpas, sem cobranças e sem culpas, porém a única regra que estipularam é que não poderiam levar ninguém para Brintin, a casa que Brian comprou para os dois. A casa era como um santuário para o amor dos dois e estava vetado para qualquer aventura tanto de Brian como de Justin.  
Depois de quase dois anos, Justin já tinha combinado com seu agente que poderia voltar para Pittsburg e viajar periodicamente para Nova York ou outro lugar qualquer do território americano quando necessária sua presença . Sua carreira internacional estava sendo planejada e Justin precisava da segurança, carinho e amor que sabia que só encontraria com sua grande família e com Brian. Apesar de seu agente insistir na necessidade de que ele fosse, pelo menos, por seis meses para a Europa numa turnê em mostras onde apresentaria seu trabalho e talvez residir por pelo menos um ano em território europeu, para fazer contatos e tornar seu trabalho reconhecido internacionalmente, Justin estava irredutível, ele queria voltar para casa de qualquer maneira.  
Naquela sexta-feira, Justin dirigiu seu carro com seus objetos pessoais de Nova York para Pittsburg e o restante seria enviado por Johnny, um dos seus companheiros de quarto, quando ele decidisse com Brian se ficariam no loft ou na casa. Ele não avisou Brian, não avisou ninguém. Queria surpreender. Ao chegar no loft, o encontrou vazio e foi para Babilônia, onde encontrou Ted e tentaram ligar para Brian. Ted ligou para Brintin, ganhou um dos comentários sarcásticos habituais de Brian ("Preciso do ar do campo para me tornar mais fabuloso") e a ameaça frequente e inofensiva de desemprego se continuasse ligando. Ted não lhe disse que Justin estava procurando-o. Justin queria surpreendê-lo. Então, Justin rumou para Brintin, decidido que não importava o que Brian dissesse, nada faria ele voltar para Nova York. Ao chegar, Justin, usou sua chave e entrou, as luzes do andar de baixo estavam apagadas, então ele subiu as escadas. Ao entrar na suíte principal Justin congelou. Brian estava dormindo e, ao seu lado, um homem lindíssimo com mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele, moreno, de cabelos castanhos e com o corpo muito parecido com o de Ben. Justin não pode reprimir o gemido alto de dor, o que acordou Brian e Matt. Ao vê-lo, Brian empalideceu imediatamente, engoliu em seco e não pode encarar o olhar arrasado e o rosto cheio de lágrimas de Justin. Matt, sabendo que não deveria continuar ali, vestiu-se e despediu-se de Brian passando por um Justin ainda estarrecido com a cena que havia presenciado.Com a saída de Matt, seguiu-se uma discussão dura, a mais dura que já tiveram e nenhuma desculpa foi aceita, nenhum argumento. Brian tentou explicar que a relação à distância não funcionava mais para ele; que Matt era alguém que ele estava vendo algumas vezes e, que para Brian estava se tornando mais do que uma foda ocasional; disse que queria falar para Justin e que pretendia fazê-lo, na próxima vez que fosse a Nova York. Justin nunca sentiu seu coração tão despedaçado como naquele momento, não conseguindo suportar a dor saiu sem olhar para Brian, entrou em seu carro e deu a partida, afastando-se do homem que daquele momento em diante, ele precisava matar em seu coração, para que ele pudesse continuar a viver.  
Brian viu o carro de Justin se afastar e nunca se sentiu tão miserável e idiota, sabia que estava jogando fora a sua única possibilidade de felicidade; estava empurrando para longe de si mesmo o grande amor da sua vida mas, por causa desse amor sem limite , estava fazendo aquilo. Mais uma vez, Justin estava abrindo mão do sucesso em sua carreira por amor a Brian e como da primeira vez, quando estavam para se casar, Brian o empurrou para o Despenhadeiro Kinney, porém há dois anos atrás, bastou a Brian encenar a Síndrome Bicha Stepford (Brian doméstico e monogâmico) para Justin morder a isca, mas agora, ele tinha que ser mais radical e pela primeira vez, quebrar suas promessas para afastar Justin e não permitir que ele desprezasse suas oportunidades na Europa. Um dia, Justin iria perceber que a separação entre os dois iria acontecer. Era inevitável! Ele era jovem e seu talento estava abrindo tantas perspectivas em sua vida que fatalmente a distância se tornaria maior e ele se afastaria cada vez mais de Brian e, Brian não queria lidar com isso e nem queria que Justin se sentisse preso a ele, abrindo mão de tantas coisas que poderia viver. Matt, não era ninguém importante emocionalmente para Brian, apenas alguém que além de ser uma boa foda estava servindo aos seus propósitos para afastar Justin. Após uma última olhada para o carro que partia, levando Justin de sua vida, Brian pegou sua garrafa de Boca e começou o processo de gerenciamento da dor.  
Justin queria voltar para Nova York naquele mesmo dia, mas não se sentia em condições, seu desespero era enorme e ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Por que depois de lhe dizer que o amava, depois de pedir para se casar com ele, depois de tudo o que viveram, como Brian simplesmente, colocou outro em seu lugar? Ele precisava compreender e ajustar-se nessa nova realidade que parecia um pesadelo do qual ele queria, desesperadamente acordar. Ele não queria falar agora com sua mãe e Daphne estava na Filadélfia, iniciando sua residência médica. Então procurou a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo naquele momento: Debbie. Ele precisava de respostas para entender o que estava acontecendo. Quem era Matt? Por que ninguém falou para ele? Ele não conseguia compreender porque Brian quebrou suas promessas e o pior de tudo, o que doía mais, é que ele deixou de ser o único com quem Brian dormiu mais de uma vez, o único que Brian permitiu ficar. Foi por ele que o Grande Brian Kinney, deus do sexo da Avenida Liberdade, quebrou todas as suas regras e essa era a grande certeza e segurança que ele tinha no seu relacionamento montanha-russa, cheio de idas e vindas. Justin, agora, perdeu essa distinção entre todos os que estiveram com Brian, ele não era mais tão especial, ele não era mais único e essa dor era a mais profunda em seu ser. Agora era como se o chão tivesse sumido sob os seus pés e, pela primeira vez, desde que ele o conheceu, Justin começou a admitir, temer e, para sua própria sobrevivência, ter esperanças de que o amor que sentia por Brian Kinney não fosse capaz de suportar tudo isso dessa vez.  
Justin ficou na casa de Debbie durante quinze dias, sob os cuidados e a proteção canina de Debbie, Emmet e Carl. Justin, descobriu que nenhum dos seus amigos sabia exatamente a resposta para suas perguntas, nem Michael sabia algo concreto. Para todos, Matt era apenas um cliente de Brian que frequentava a Avenida Liberdade e até onde sabiam não tinha nenhum envolvimento com Brian.  
Durante todo tempo que Justin esteve em Debbie, Brian jamais o procurou. Debbie, Michael, Emmet e até Ted não pouparam esforços para mostrar a Brian o quanto ele estava perdendo ao tirar Justin de sua vida. Brian não deu ouvidos a ninguém e continuou a ser simplesmente o velho Brian Kinney, sem desculpas, sem arrependimentos. Justin retornou para Nova York depois desse período, mudou para seu próprio apartamento e trocou todos seus telefones cortando todos contatos com Brian.  
Brian, depois de um mês que Justin estava em Nova York, despachou Matt de sua vida e continuou seu processo de autodestruição: noites frequentes sem dormir, muito sexo, bebidas e drogas. Michael tentou ajudá-lo, porém, dessa vez, não conseguiu. Foi Debbie quem chamou-o à razão mostrando que Gus necessitava de um pai, mesmo ele sendo o maior idiota da face da Terra.  
Nos meses seguintes, Brian enlouqueceu Cynthia para descobrir todas as vernissages de Justin, tanto em território americano como na Europa. Brian não perdeu nenhuma . Escondeu-se dele em todas, sofria ao vê-lo tão perto dele e não podendo se aproximar e ao mesmo tempo se orgulhava em vê-lo se tornar um dos maiores fenômenos da pintura na atualidade. Cynthia teve que prometer a Brian manter seu segredo e ele sabia que poderia contar com a fidelidade e amizade dela.  
Após dois meses, da discussão em Brintin, Ted entregou à Brian um cheque de Justin quitando todos os custos da dívida do empréstimo para sua faculdade. Brian, pediu à Ted que avisasse que ele não queria, Justin insistiu com Ted e o dinheiro foi revertido para o Hospital Vic Grassi.  
Após dois anos que tudo isso aconteceu, Justin estava em Pittsburg, e o primeiro impulso de Brian era dirigir até a casa de Jennifer e implorar o perdão dele, mas esse não é Brian Kinney. Sem desculpas e sem arrependimentos. Ele vai continuar com sua vida fodida, sem Justin, perdido, sem a pessoa que realmente deu significado à palavra amor em sua vida.  
Brian deu partida em seu corvette e seguiu para Kinnetik, seria um dia cheio: dois clientes novos pela manhã e teria que torturar seu departamento de arte que estava atrasando a nova campanha nacional da Brown Atlethic. Não tinha tempo para lamentações.  
Justin admirou o espaço do loft que sua mãe lhe mostrava:  
-O que acha, querido?  
-É perfeito! Bem iluminado, funcional e com um ótimo espaço. E o melhor de tudo é que eu posso pagá-lo. Posso fazer daqui minha casa e meu estúdio e também ficarei próximo de você e da Molly. O que acha Luke?  
-Será que haverá espaço para um piano?  
-Sempre podemos dar um jeito!  
-Você tem certeza que quer sair de Nova York, querido?  
-Não há necessidade da minha presença constante em Nova York, no momento. Posso pintar em Pittsburg, tranquilamente. Sinto falta daqui e das pessoas. Sinto falta de você e da Molly. E, também, agora, irei viajar com mais frequência, por isso quero ficar mais próximo da minha família.  
-E eu sempre poderei vir a Pittsburg, quando eu tiver folga nas apresentações da Orquestra, afirmou Luke.  
\- Então, posso fechar a venda?  
\- Pode, mãe! Estou voltando para casa!  
\- Ah, meu filho! Estou tão feliz!  
\- Eu também! Adeus, New York!  
Todos riram alegremente.


	2. Encontrando algumas respostas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian resolve investigar junto à Polícia de Pittsburgh sobre o atentado ao seu clube e encontra algo que o deixa em pânico. Surge a urgência dele encontrar Justin.

Manhã de terça-feira e o grupo de amigos estava reunido novamente no dinner.  
\- Eu não me conformo! Sete pessoas morreram e a polícia não tem nenhuma pista de quem foi o culpado dessa insanidade, lamenta-se Debbie.  
Brian, após um sorriso sarcástico pergunta:  
-Debbie, eu perdi alguma coisa ou o seu detetive continua na Polícia de Pittsburg e responsável pelo atentado da Babilônia?  
\- O Carl continua investigando, mas não há nenhuma pista. Quem se importa com sete homossexuais que morreram, outros tantos que se feriram e uma boate gay que foi pelos ares? Isso é Pittsburg! Ninguém se importa! Só nós que nos importamos conosco mesmos.  
-E você pretende tirar do armário seu disfarce de Sherlock Holmes?  
-Vá à merda, Brian! Idiota!  
Delegacia de Polícia de Pittsburg:  
-Detetive Horvath?  
\- Kinney? Pode entrar!  
\- Você tem alguma nova pista sobre o atentado à Babilônia?  
-Não! Os depoimentos das pessoas presentes, dos seus funcionários e dos organizadores do evento não foram nada esclarecedores. Ninguém viu nada suspeito, ninguém é suspeito, não havia nenhum estranho, todos se conheciam há muito tempo e trabalhavam sempre juntos e também não tinham motivos. Não sei Brian, é muito estranho! Isso me parece o trabalho de uma única pessoa que aproveitou um momento de distração do barman para colocar a bomba. Deve ter sido alguém que entrou no evento, colocou a bomba com um timer e se retirou antes dela ser detonada.  
\- Então não tem como se descobrir quem fez isso?  
\- Se realmente foi alguém que comprou uma entrada será realmente muito difícil.  
-Além dos depoimentos tem alguma outra pista?  
-Impressões digitais, material genético, todos os fragmentos recolhidos após a explosão e fotos.  
-Fotos?  
-Sim! Temos várias fotos tiradas pelos jornais, por nós mesmos e por curiosos em vários momentos durante todo o resgate. Nós as arquivamos para tentar encontrar algo suspeito, mas até agora nada.  
\- Posso vê-las?  
\- Claro!  
O detetive Carl Horvarth entrega a Brian uma pasta com várias fotos em preto e branco mostrando diversos momentos do resgate das vítimas e sobreviventes do atentado à Babilônia. Brian se emociona ao ver Michael sendo retirado em uma maca, acompanhado por ele mesmo, Ben e Debbie e em outra foto se vê beijando Justin. Hovarth o vê engolindo em seco e não se contém:  
\- Brian, eu sei que você considera Debbie como sua mãe. Não peço que me veja como seu pai, mas como um homem mais velho e que sabe mais da vida do que você. Eu não sei muito de amor entre homossexuais, eu ainda estou aprendendo convivendo com Debbie e com vocês; mas eu sei de amor e o que eu sei e eu posso lhe disser que nenhum casal hetero ou gay que eu conheço ou conheci tem um amor maior do que você e Justin. Nenhum amor consegue sobreviver a tudo o que vocês já passaram e se tornar cada vez mais forte. Vocês se amam. Eu tenho certeza disso. Qualquer um pode ver isso. Lute por Justin. A vida é muito curta e todos merecemos ser felizes.  
\- Detetive Horvath, o senhor está comendo muita caçarola de atum da Debbie. Está se tornando um paradoxo: um policial sentimental. Os dois dão um sorriso, e Brian complementa: - Obrigado, mas existem coisas que não tem como ser mudadas.  
A atenção de Brian retornou para as fotos e ao virar para a próxima página ele sente como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, empalidece e a sala gira em torno dele. Horvath, percebe que Brian está quase desmaiando e o ampara.  
-O que aconteceu? Você reconheceu alguém?  
\- Não! Eu não me alimentei direito e tive um mal estar! Desculpe! Por favor, qualquer novidade me avise.  
-Pode deixar, eu o manterei informado.  
Ao sair da delegacia , Brian só pensa na imagem que registrou da foto e grita de dor e desespero em seu pensamento não podendo acreditar: ”NÃO! NÃO PODE SER! COMO ISSO PODE ESTAR VOLTANDO? COMO EU NÃO PENSEI NISSO? EU TENHO QUE ENCONTRAR JUSTIN! ELE TEM QUE IR EMBORA! EU TENHO QUE PROTEGÊ-LO!”. Brian nunca correu tanto com seu corvette e pouco se importa se será multado ou perderá sua licença para dirigir, a sua urgência para encontrar Justin está acima de qualquer coisa para ele agora no momento.Seu telefone toca estridentemente.  
\- Theodore, me dê uma boa razão para não te demitir.  
-Brian, os representantes da montadora do Texas estão aqui para a apresentação da campanha. Estamos lhe aguardando.  
\- Theodore, eu não vou para o escritório. Eles são todos seus!  
\- Tem certeza, Brian?  
-Tenho! E Theodore...  
-Sim?  
-Não faça besteira!  
Quando Brian estaciona seu carro em frente à casa de Jennifer Taylor ele respira aliviado. Seu coração está disparado e ele pensa imediatamente em Justin , porém ele diz para si mesmo : “Deixa de ser ridículo Brian. Isso é a adrenalina pelo que você descobriu. Você não é uma patética adolescente que vai encontrar seu namorado.” Mas ele não consegue controlar o tremor em suas mãos ao tocar a campainha. Brian fica chocado ao ver aquela aparição loira, de olhos azuis , linda, com uma boca perfeita, tão parecida com seu irmão quando ele tinha aquela idade. Durante os anos de relacionamento conturbado com Justin, Brian viu pouquíssimas vezes Molly. Ela sempre esteve mais com o pai, estudando ou acatando as proibições de Craig em relação à Brian e Justin, mas agora diante dessa adolescente de dezessete anos, Brian se sente como se estivesse entrado num túnel do tempo e estivesse vendo uma versão feminina do menino que ele encontrou embaixo de um poste de luz próximo da Babilônia na noite em que Gus nasceu. Na noite em que esses dois meninos, Justin e Gus, entraram em sua vida e a mudaram permanentemente.  
-Brian! Ei! Brian!  
-Ah, Molly! Desculpe-me!  
-Você parecia estar em outro planeta. O que você está fazendo aqui?  
-Eu preciso falar com o Justin.  
\- Ele saiu com a minha mãe e o Luke.  
\- Luke?  
\- É! O amigo dele de Nova York.  
-Você sabe onde eles foram?  
-Não! Ninguém me disse nada.  
-Você pode me dar o telefone dele. Eu preciso falar com ele. É urgente!  
\- Desculpe, Brian! Mas eu não posso fazer isso. O Jus nos proibiu. E se eu fizer isso ele vai revogar a minha licença para viver e não vai me emprestar o carro dele hoje à noite.  
\- Você pode dizer para Justin que eu preciso falar com ele?  
-Pode deixar Brian! Olha, apesar das opiniões do meu pai e mesmo que você e o Justin não estão mais juntos, você ainda é o meu cunhado favorito.  
-Tudo bem, Molly!  
Brian entra em seu carro, pega seu celular e disca o número de Jennifer.  
\- Alô, Jen! Justin está com você?  
\- Não, Brian!  
-Você pode me dizer onde ele está?  
-Desculpa, Brian. Mas ele não quer ver você.  
-Jen, é urgente! Eu preciso falar com ele ainda hoje.  
-Brian por favor, eu gosto de você e te admiro, nunca poderei agradecer totalmente tudo o que você fez pelo meu filho, mas se você o ama de verdade, como eu sei que você ama, por favor, deixe Justin em paz. Você já o magoou o suficiente. Eu não suporto vê-lo sofrer mais.  
-Mamãe Taylor, dessa vez não é o que você está pensando. É para o bem de Justin. Eu realmente preciso falar com ele, por favor!  
-Eu vou ver o que posso fazer, Brian.  
\- Obrigado, bye!  
-Bye!  
Justin olha interrogativamente para sua mãe:  
-O que Brian queria?  
-Ele disse que precisa falar com urgência com você. Ainda hoje.  
\- Pouco me importa! Eu não quero falar com ele!  
-Ele parecia preocupado!  
-Esse Brian...  
-É, Luke! É o Brian! Mas, eu não quero vê-lo e muito menos falar com ele.  
-Mas, se é urgente...  
-Eu imagino o que é urgente!  
-Justin!  
-Desculpa, mãe! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso. Vamos, Luke! Assim você vai perder seu avião.  
Brian entrou no Dinner, sentou no banco olhando com urgência para Debbie.  
-O que aconteceu? Tirou o dia de folga?  
\- Essa é uma das vantagens de você ser o chefe.  
-Quando Brian Kinney não vai trabalhar eu me preocupo, pois o inferno está em vias de congelar.  
\- Debbie... Mãe, você confia em mim?  
-Brian, você está me preocupando .  
-Você tem o telefone do Justin?  
\- Ah não, Brian! Deixa o Sunshine em paz!  
-Debbie, me ouça! Você está me ouvindo? _Debbie balançou a cabeça afirmativamente _É importante! Eu preciso falar com ele. Hoje pela manhã, eu saí daqui e fui na delegacia falar com o Horvath, ver se ele tinha alguma pista . Ele me mostrou várias fotos do resgate das vítimas do atentado na Babilônia. Eu nunca tinha visto essas fotos. Acho que é porque eu não estava lá quando a bomba explodiu. Quando eu olhei as fotos, eu vi alguém que não deveria estar ali.  
-Quem?  
-Chris Hobbs.  
-Merda!  
\- Entende porque eu preciso falar com Justin?  
-Você acha que ele...  
-Eu acho que é possível. Você poderia convencer o Justin a falar comigo? Ele vai lhe ouvir! E peça ao Horvath para ver o que ele consegue descobrir sobre o Chris Hobbs.  
-Eu vou fazer isso! Brian, tenha cuidado ao falar com Sunshine, ele já sofreu tanto com tudo isso. Eu não sei se ele vai aguentar reviver essa porra toda de novo.  
-Eu vou ter cuidado. Pode deixar!  
-Para onde você vai?  
-Para a loja do Michael.  
Brian saí do dinner e acende um cigarro, já é o quinto do dia. “Merda! Como estou tenso. Eu deveria ter enrolado uns três hoje pela manhã antes de sair. Com certeza, não estaria assim agora. Justin... Será que um dia você conseguirá me perdoar? Matt não era importante. Era apenas mais um entre tantos outros. Ele só foi útil para o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu tive que fazer aquilo para impedir que você abandonasse seus sonhos. Eu não queria que você visse, eu queria que você soubesse, me esquecesse e fosse conquistar o mundo com seu talento, sem ficar preso a mim. E, além disso, eu estava mostrando a toda Pittsburg que eu ainda era Brian Kinney, a melhor transa, o cara mais quente, o garanhão da Avenida Liberdade, aquele que não se prende a ninguém...Eu precisava fazer você desistir de mim. Tudo isso era para você parar de sacrificar sua carreira por minha causa. Eu sabia que você ia foder para a Europa e voltar para cá para ficar comigo. E, um dia você iria se arrepender e me odiar. Eu não poderia suportar isso. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Mas eu não queria que você me odiasse. Porque EU TE AMO!”  
Ele entra na loja de Michael.  
\- Oi, Mikey!  
-Brian? O que está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Algum problema?  
\- Eu acho que sim! Você viu as fotos do atentado da Babilônia?  
-Não! O Ben achou melhor que eu não visse.  
-Quem viu as fotos das pessoas que conhecemos?  
-O Ben,minha mãe, Ted, Emmet,Mel e Lindsey. Mas eles não viram todas as fotos. Quem viu a maioria foi o Ben.  
\- Por que ?  
-Porque Ma, Lindsey e Mel, não estavam dentro da boate, depois Mel e Lindsey foram para o Canadá, o Emmet passava mal todas as vezes que olhava para elas, também a polícia não observou nada de diferente nas fotos . Além disso, eu acho que muitas fotos foram recolhidas depois, pois o Ben voltou à delegacia mais três vezes para fazer reconhecimento, mas não identificou ninguém.  
-Você sabe se o Ted ou mais alguém voltou para ver as fotos?  
-Eu acho que não. Mas, por que isso agora?  
-Eu fui hoje à delegacia falar com Horvath e vi as fotos e , Chris Hobbs estava em uma delas.  
\- Porra! Você acha que pode ter sido ele?  
-Acho! Para atingir o Justin.  
-Não só ele, mas você também.  
-Não pensei nisso. Acho que o alvo principal de Hobbs é Justin.  
-Mas ele também tem razões para odiar você e além disso, você é o dono da Babilônia.  
-Pode ser, mas a minha preocupação maior no momento é o Justin.  
-Sempre o Justin! Quando vocês vão perceber que ele já está bem grandinho para cuidar dele mesmo?  
-Mikey, não precisa ficar com ciúmes!Eu te amo!  
-Eu não estou com ciúmes!É que todo mundo trata ele como se ele ainda fosse um adolescente de dezessete anos.  
-Qual o seu problema? Sua mãe ainda lhe trata como se você tivesse cinco anos!  
-Foda-se, Brian!  
O telefone de Michael toca.  
-Alô! Justin...  
Ao ouvir o nome de Justin, Brian toma o telefone de Michael.  
-Porra, Brian! Esbraveja Michael.  
-Alô! Justin! Por favor, não desliga. Eu preciso falar com você. É urgente!  
-Nós não temos mais nada para falar um com o outro Brian.  
\- Justin é importante!  
-Então fala logo, que eu estou ouvindo.  
\- Não dá para ser pelo telefone. Tem que ser pessoalmente.  
-Ok! Encontro você no Dinner, em meia hora.  
\- Tem que ser em um local tranquilo. É uma conversa difícil . Você pode me encontrar no loft.  
\- Eu não vou encontrar você no loft.  
-Eu não vou atacar você. Você está com medo de mim ou de você mesmo?  
-Eu não estou com medo de ninguém! Vejo você no loft em meia hora.  
-Mais tarde.  
-Mais tarde.  
-Eu não acredito que vai começar tudo de novo!  
-Não fode, Mikey!


	3. O Reencontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian e Justin se reencontram após um longo período de separação.
> 
>  
> 
> Será que tudo o que viveram faz realmente parte do seu passado?

Brian abriu a porta do loft e se deparou com Justin. O cabelo muito longo, como ele nunca havia visto antes, a expressão tão séria e o olhar mais triste que Brian já tinha visto naquele oceano de olhos azuis. Mas mesmo assim, ele estava lindo, muito mais lindo do que jamais esteve antes .Brian, precisou reunir todas as suas forças para não abraça-lo naquele momento, colar sua boca na dele e invadi-la com sua língua.  
Durante o trajeto da casa de sua mãe para o loft de Brian, Justin se repetia que não era nada demais, iria apenas conversar nada iria acontecer, ele estava curado da febre chamada Brian Kinney. Afinal, ele tinha vinte e seis anos e era um adulto, não mais um adolescente bobo e apaixonado. Conhecia quase todas as grandes cidades dos EUA, havia exposto em grandes galerias, viveu e viajou pela Europa durante dois anos, era reconhecido nacionalmente como o grande fenômeno da pintura da nova geração, seus quadros estavam atingindo valores altíssimos no mercado das artes e sua carreira internacional não era mais uma possibilidade e sim uma realidade . Estava há dois meses com Luke,três anos mais velho que ele, não havia a ilusão romântica que aconteceu com Ethan ou todo a paixão e amor incondicional que viveu com Brian; estavam indo devagar, se conhecendo aos poucos, pois assim como Justin, Luke também havia se decepcionado várias vezes. Então, porque ao estacionar seu carro em frente ao prédio de Brian, Justin estava suando frio e mal conseguindo respirar. Foi necessário um grande autocontrole para apertar o interfone, já que não tinha mais a chave, e anunciar que tinha chegado.  
Quando Brian abriu a porta, foi como se o tempo deixasse de existir. As recordações invadiram em turbilhão a mente de Justin.Todas as lembranças dos momentos que ele viveu ali, bons e maus, estavam lhe aguardando.O menino que ele foi, o jovem que ele se tornou e o homem que partiu para Nova York e diversas vezes retornou estavam todos ali, escondidos nas sombras, como fantasmas lhe assombrando, quebrando suas barreiras, expondo suas fraquezas. E Brian. Será que a distância afeta a nossa memória e nos faz esquecer como o outro é tão lindo? Os olhos cor de avelã, profundos, entrando dentro de sua alma, a boca, quantas saudades daquela boca, daqueles braços envolvendo seu corpo, daquele corpo...  
-Justin não vai entrar?  
-Obrigado!  
-Bebe alguma coisa?  
\- Cerveja!  
-Tenho acompanhado sua carreira... Parabéns pelo seu sucesso!  
-Obrigado! Brian, eu estou aqui só porque a Debbie me fez prometer e a Molly ameaçou fazer uma greve de fome se eu não viesse falar com você.  
-Eu acho que tenho um efeito estranho sobre os membros da família Taylor quando eles tem dezessete anos. É uma pena que você não tem mais dezessete anos.  
-Brian...  
-Eu soube que veio à Pittsburgh com alguém?Puck?  
-Luke!  
\- O que ele faz? É também é artista plástico?  
\- Não! Ele é músico! Toca na Orquestra Filarmônica de Nova York.  
\- Me deixa adivinhar... Violino!  
-Não! Piano!  
-Você realmente irá fazer com que eu odeie música clássica.  
-Nunca soube que você gostava.  
-Você não sabe tudo sobre mim. O olhar quente de Brian tirou o fôlego de Justin. Ele precisava mudar o rumo da conversa.  
-O que você quer comigo, Brian?  
\- Quando você volta para Nova York?  
-Eu não volto! Estou voltando para Pittsburgh. Comprei um loft,um pouco menor que esse,para me servir de casa e estúdio e vou viajar para cumprir meus compromissos.Nesse momento, Nova York seria apenas um local onde eu produziria minhas telas. Posso fazer isso aqui, com mais tranquilidade, perto da minha família, dos meus amigos e longe da cidade que eu odeio.  
-E o seu namorado? E o seu agente?  
-Eles entendem. Eles também odeiam Nova York. Brian,afinal, o que você tem para me dizer? Não é para saber sobre minha vida que você me chamou aqui! Por qual razão Debbie está tão assustada?  
-Você não pode ficar aqui! Você tem que sair de Pittsburgh!  
-Você enlouqueceu? Você não tem mais nada a ver com a minha vida! Eu faço o que eu quero! Eu moro onde eu quero e com quem eu quero!Minha vida não gira mais na órbita de Brian Kinney! Eu tenho minha carreira e muito mais dinheiro que um dia eu sonhei ter! Eu não dependo de mais ninguém: do meu pai, da minha mãe ou de você! Eu tomo as minhas próprias decisões e não é você Senhor Kinney quem vai me dizer onde eu irei viver e o que eu tenho que fazer!  
A explosão de raiva expulsou as lágrimas que Justin teimava em segurar desde que tinha visto Brian. Brian se aproximou dele e o envolveu em seus braços, beijando o alto de sua cabeça e permitindo que Justin chorasse toda a mágoa e ressentimento que estavam retidos em seu peito. Justin tentou resistir,porém não conseguiu e abraçou a cintura de Brian, se entregando naquele abraço. Era como se agora,realmente, estivesse voltando para casa. Quando os soluços diminuíram, Brian tomou o rosto de Justin com as duas mãos e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. A dor estava ali. A dor que ele sabia que foi ele quem causou e da qual ele se arrependia a cada dia. Mais uma vez Brian resistiu ao impulso de beijar Justin, ele sabia que se o beijasse todo o desejo retornaria intenso, como sempre foi, mas agora, a única coisa que lhe interessava era a segurança de Justin.  
-Me ouça, Sunshine! Você está me ouvindo?Eu não quero controlar a sua vida, nem dizer onde você deve viver, só que agora Pittsburgh está perigosa demais para você, por isso, para sua segurança é melhor você voltar para Nova York.  
\- Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?  
-Vamos sentar?  
-Você chegou a ver alguma foto do resgate das vítimas do atentado na Babilônia?  
-Algumas. Não vi nada de estranho. As pessoas eram todas conhecidas. Frequentadoras da Babilônia, do CGL, do Woody... nenhum estranho. Depois eu fui para Nova York, fui chamado outras vezes, não pude vir, mas o Michael disse que o Ben foi e que as fotos não tinham nada de anormal.  
\- O Ben não poderia ver o que eu vi.  
\- O que você quer me dizer?  
\- Eu fui na delegacia hoje e falei com Horvath, vi as fotos pela primeira vez e em uma delas, ao fundo observando o trabalho dos bombeiros estava Chris Hobbs.  
\- Não pode ser! Você está enganado!  
\- Eu queria estar! Mas se há nesse mundo algum desgraçado que eu jamais esquecerei a cara; esse é Chris Hobbs.  
-Brian, eu não consigo respirar...  
-Calma! Respire e expire comigo, com calma.  
Justin estava gelado e extremamente pálido. Seu corpo era tomado de calafrios e tremores. Brian começou a ficar preocupado, Justin estava tendo uma crise de pânico semelhante às que tinha após o ataque. Brian, o abraçou e o levou para cama, cobrindo-o com o edredon. Quando tentou levantar-se, Justin segurou sua mão e pediu que ficasse. Brian, deitou ao seu lado e estendeu seu braço onde o loiro veio repousar sua cabeça. A proximidade, o cheiro de cada um, a respiração se misturando foi demais para manter qualquer tipo de controle.  
Justin, ergueu sua cabeça e encontrou os lábios de Brian, suas línguas se encontraram explorando o interior de suas bocas chupando e matando toda a sede e saudade que sentiam um do outro. Suas roupas foram retiradas com a urgência que necessitavam naquele momento. Brian, lambia o pescoço de Justin e passou a dar pequenas mordidas , arrancando suspiros e gemidos, desceu para o seu peito e chupou seu mamilo direito deixando-o muito duro, depois ele utilizou seus dentes para endurecer o mamilo esquerdo, desceu para o abdômen do garoto, depositando lambidas, beijos e mordidas, deixando-o enlouquecido. Brian, lambeu e mordeu o interior das coxas de Justin que tentava alcançar seu pênis, mas foi impedido por Brian que passou a lamber lentamente os testículos de Justin colocando cada um deles na boca, um de cada vez; ele ergueu as pernas de Justin e passou a estimular a pele fina do períneo, quando sua língua tocou a abertura, o garoto soltou um gemido profundo. Brian deu dois dedos para Justin chupar , depois juntou-os a sua língua e os introduziu dentro de seu amante.Com seus dedos dentro de Justin, Brian pegou o pênis do loiro e lambeu a cabeça, passando a língua na fenda, saboreando o pré-gozo. Depois, passou sua língua lentamente por toda a extensão do pênis, e colocou-o na boca tocando o fundo de sua garganta, segurando a base começou a chupá-lo enquanto massageava com seus dedos a próstata de Justin. Brian sentiu que o orgasmo do seu Sonny Boy estava próximo e acelerou seus movimentos, recebendo todo o gozo no fundo de sua garganta, arrancando um gemido profundo do seu menino .Justin, agarrou os cabelos de Brian e puxou-o para ele procurando sua boca para encontrar um novo beijo, provando seu gosto na boca do homem que ele não queria admitir, mas era toda a sua vida. Justin olhou para Brian com todo o seu tesão à flor da pele e pediu-lhe: ”Me fode, Brian! Eu quero você dentro de mim!” Brian pegou o lubrificante e espalhou na abertura de Justin, introduzindo dois dedos dentro dele, deu um preservativo para o garoto pedindo-lhe:” Coloca em mim! Eu quero ter você!” Justin colocou o preservativo no pênis de Brian que espalhou o lubrificante por toda a extensão.Com as pernas do loiro em seus ombros, o moreno introduziu profundamente seu pênis nele, os dois gemeram ao sentir a união de seus corpos depois de tanto tempo de separação. Brian, não conseguia acreditar como depois de tanto tempo, Justin era ainda tão apertado e cada vez que eles transavam sempre era invadido por sentimentos inexplicáveis. Ele sabia que o amava, já admitiu isso para si mesmo, para Justin e para todos que os conheciam, mas o que ele sentia por Sunshine era um amor tão profundo que em momentos como esse o assustava. Os corpos estavam suados e Brian dava estocadas ritmadas e profundas enquanto masturbava Justin com sua mão entrelaçada à dele. Com a voz rouca de tanto tesão, disse no ouvido de Justin: "Agora Sunshine! Vem para mim!" Justin não aguentando mais, gozou como nunca havia acontecido nos últimos dois anos, seu corpo tremia sob o corpo de Brian, levando-o a encontrar também seu orgasmo com os dois abafando seus gemidos em um beijo, com suas línguas explorando o interior da boca um do outro.  
Para Justin, foi difícil explicar para ele mesmo o que havia ocorrido. Por que Brian tinha esse poder sobre ele? Ele precisava para conservar a sua sanidade, acabar com isso.  
-Brian, não deveríamos ter feito isso. Estou saindo com alguém. E ainda estou com muita raiva de você.  
-Você tinha raiva de mim a maior parte do tempo e isso nunca o impediu de foder comigo. Você ama o Puck?  
-Luke! Qual o seu problema com nomes? Não o amo, mas gosto dele, o respeito e ele me respeita.  
-Quando você virou uma lésbica?  
-Vá se foder, Brian!  
-Não! Mas, vou foder você de novo!  
-Não, Brian, eu não quero!  
-Não é isso o que o seu corpo está me dizendo. Brian se vira sobre Justin, que tenta resistir, mas sua resistência se torna inútil quando ele olha para aqueles olhos cor de avelã que tem o poder de derretê-lo e de tornar líquido todos os seus ossos. O beijo foi intenso e forte, destruindo qualquer vestígio de resistência que ainda pudesse existir na mente de Justin, porém a batida persistente na porta os interrompeu.  
-Você não vai atender?  
-Eu não tenho boas recordações das vezes em que atendi a porta quando estava fodendo com você?  
\- Você está fazendo campanha para algum candidato homo fóbico ? Sua mãe tem alguma esperança que você se torne hetero?  
\- Não, nenhuma das duas.  
\- Então não deve acontecer nenhuma tragédia se você atender a porta? Você não vai se vestir?  
\- Por quê? Toda Pittsburgh já me viu nu. Até a sua mãe!  
\- Grosso!  
Ao abrir a porta, o loft é invadido por rostos muito preocupados.  
\- Ei, Sunshine! É a Debbie! Oi, Debbie!  
\- Oi , querido! Oi, Sunshine! Brian, onde estão as suas calças?  
\- O detetive Horvath! Oi, detetive!  
\- Kinney! Justin! Me desculpem!_ Hovart entrou no loft, extremamente constrangido com a nudez de Brian.  
\- O Michael!  
\- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Vai começar tudo de novo!  
-Olá, para você também, Mikey!  
\- E a sua mãe! Oi, Mamãe Taylor!  
\- Oi, Brian! Oh, Meu Deus! _ Jennifer sentiu-se corar , mas sua preocupação nesse momento, era seu filho._ Justin, meu filho !  
Jennifer Taylor apertou Justin em um abraço típico de Debbie, seu olhar era de puro pavor. Justin, mal teve tempo de colocar sua calça quando foi agarrado por sua mãe. Brian passou pelos dois e olhou para os outros muito intrigado, ele sentia a tensão no ar e sabia que não eram boas notícias que trouxeram todos até a sua casa.  
Brian vestiu-se e foi chamado por Carl:  
\- Brian! Justin! Precisamos conversar!


End file.
